Estúpida amnesia!
by valen.dg
Summary: En un accidente automovilístico te pueden pasar muchas cosas: salir ileso, unos rasguños, algún hueso roto o la muerte. Pero para mí desgracia (o suerte, depende de cómo lo vean), nada de lo anterior me pasó. Los doctores lo habían llamado amnesia postraumática. Según lo que podía recordar, y lo que me habían explicado, consistía en que había perdido la memoria, o parte de ella...


**Capítulo 1: Nueva escuela, nuevos ataques.**

Tenía un nuevo caso por resolver. Esta vez era una adolescente de unos dieciocho años, rubia y bonita. Su nombre era Jennifer Carter y había sido brutalmente asesinada; colgada de un gancho de carnicero, golpeada con un objeto contundente en la cabeza, torturada con colillas de cigarrillo-eso es una pista importante-, destripada y su corazón no estaba. Simplemente espantoso. Pero había una buena noticia. El asesino no era tan experimentado, ya que dejo unas hebras de cabello negro en las heridas de Jennifer.

La encontró un hombre llamado Raoul Colletti, dueño de la carnicería. Al parecer conocía a la víctima. Era nuestro principal sospechoso, ya que además de encontrarla y ser su carnicería, el color de las hebras coincidía con su cabello.

Jones me llamó para interrogar a Colletti, pero algo nos detuvo. Mejor dicho, me detuvo.

-¡Maldición!-grité-¡Me quedé sin energía!

Una de las desventajas de jugar a Criminal Case, era quedarse sin energía. Pegué un puñetazo de frustración a mi escritorio de madera blanca. Este juego era muy adictivo, tendré que dejarlo por un tiempo. Miré el reloj, que marcaba las siete en punto de la mañana. ¡Mierda, la escuela!

Salí disparada de la silla mientras me cambiaba el pijama viejo por ropa decente. ¿Quién juega a Criminal Case a las siete de la mañana? Definitivamente estoy loca.

Suspiré y me dirigí al espejo largo que había allí. Una chica delgada, de ojos castaños, con cabello azulado y enmarañado me devolvió la mirada. Tengo que reconocerlo, estaba aterrada. Este sería mi primer día de clases, y ni siquiera sé (recuerdo) que es lo que tengo que hacer. La tía Mira me explicó que cuando uno ingresa a mitad y al principio semestre, generalmente, se presenta a la clase. Y ese era exactamente mi problema. No tenía ni idea de que...

_ Una niña entró a un salón lleno de niños de no más de seis años. Todos la veían con curiosidad._

_-Levy, ¿por qué no te presentas?-sugirió la maestra._

_La niña se posicionó en frente de todos._

_-¡Me llamo Levy McGarden y tengo seis años!-lo gritó como si estuviera en el ejército…_

Abrí los ojos, mientras sentía un leve dolor de cabeza. Había podido recordar algo, ¡y no había tenido un ataque! Tener amnesia epiléptica transitoria no es muy lindo que digamos.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Emocionada por tu primer día?-me preguntó Mira.

Juro que mi tía era una de las mujeres más guapas que he visto. Apenas tenía treinta, pero parecía más joven. Tenía el cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco y los ojos azules. Se mudó a Magnolia hace dos años y por lo que he visto y recordado, es una mujer que le gusta divertirse y salir a citas.

-Si por emocionada te refieres a que siento que voy a vomitar, entonces sí.-respondí mientras me llenaba la boca con un muffin de mora y chocolate. Delicioso.

-No te sientas así. Te voy a acompañar a la oficina del director.

-Tía, estaré bien-ella me miró preocupada.

-Okay, pero si sucede algo, ya sabes cómo defenderte.

Verán, cuando me mudé a acá, hace como dos semanas, la tía Mira se preocupó de que yo sepa cómo manejarme en el ámbito escolar. Y a eso me refiero que me hizo ver y tomar notas de películas como Mean Girls, La nueva Cenicienta, y todas las típicas películas de Disney, donde está la chica no popular o tímida que se enamora de chico popular y está la zorra que los quiere separar. Vivimos en un mundo de clichés.

Después de desayunar, Mira me llevó hasta la escuela, donde me preguntó cómo mil veces si no quería que me acompañara, a lo que le respondí mil veces no. Bajé del auto para encontrarme con una enorme construcción de ladrillos. Había cientos de adolescentes entrando por aquellas doble puertas de vidrio. Sentí pánico. En los únicos lugares en los que vi tanta gente junta fueron en el hospital y en el aeropuerto.

Me sentía desorientada. Mi cabeza me dolía y mis piernas temblaban. El bocinazo proveniente del auto de Mira me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¡Acuérdate de que hoy te viene a buscar Jellal!-rodeé los ojos. Mi hermano no era la personificación de la responsabilidad en persona.

Me despedí de Mira mientras intentaba pasar por la multitud de adolescentes allí. Si ya estaba nerviosa por el mero hecho de que había mucha gente, no me quiero imaginar cuando entre.

_Vamos, Levy. ¡Se valiente, joder!_ Me dije a mi misma, en un intento de tranquilizar mis ansias.

Subí las escaleras y me interné en el edificio. Buscaba con la mirada algún cartel que diga dirección o algo por el estilo. Hasta que me rendí y decidí preguntarle a alguien.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está la oficina del director?- el chico al que decidí preguntarle se dio vuelta. Era alto y tenía musculo, pero no en exceso. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y pensé que me iba a pegar. Era sumamente intimidante.

-Doblas el pasillo a la izquierda y lo encontrarás a tu derecha.-me explicó mientras me hacía señas.

Murmuré un tembloroso gracias y me encaminé hacia allí. Toqué la puerta y la abrí cuando alguien respondió. Un olor a desodorante ambiental inundó mis fosas nasales. En frente mío estaba una señorita de unos veinticinco años, de piel morena, con un escote enorme que le hacía ver los pechos y la falda más corta que he visto hasta ahora. Sería la clase de chica por la cual mi hermano babearía y/o saldría.

-Tú debes ser la señorita McGarden Levy -me sonrió mostrando los perfectos y blancos dientes. Definitivamente me caía mal.

Dije que sí con la cabeza. Ella me dirigió hasta una puerta que había al lado de su escritorio. Tocó dos veces y abrió la puerta.

-Señor, aquí está la señorita McGarden.

-¡Ah! Te lo agradezco mucho, Jenny-la muchacha, que se llamaba Jenny, salió y le ¿guiño el ojo? Okay, esto no es normal.

-Señorita McGarden-me llamó el director. Un hombre de muy entrada edad y baja estatura.- tome asiento, por favor.

-Gracias-e hice lo que me ordenó.

-Como vera, todo el personal de la escuela está al tanto de su condición.-tragué duro- Por lo tanto el psicólogo y la enfermera les gustaría que vaya una vez a la semana a verlos, preferentemente los viernes, para puedan saber cómo se encuentra. También estará eximida de las clases de deportes. Si usted quiere, puede ir.

No sabía que decir. Una parte de mi quería gritarle que era un imbécil y que solo quería ser una adolescente normal, y la otra parte le estaba agradecida. Asentí y murmuré un gracias, mientras el director llamaba a Jenny para que me acompañara a la clase que me tocaba. Historia.

Jenny me dirigió entre los numerosos corredores, moviendo exageradamente sus caderas, que me mareaba.

Ugh, zorra.

Por fin llegamos al aula de historia. Todavía faltaba tiempo para que tocara la campana y que empiecen, oficialmente, el nuevo semestre.

-Cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme-dijo Jenny, mientras le sonreía falsamente.

Abrí la puerta, y un montón de voces sonaron en todo el lugar. Vi a todos los adolescentes sentados, conversando alegremente. ¿En dónde me sentaba? Los asientos eran dobles, así que quiera o no, estaba obligada a compartirlo con alguien. En frente mío había un muchacho solo. Me iba a sentar ahí, pero cuando el chico empezó a babosear la argolla de su cuaderno, lo reconsideré. Al fondo del aula, había una chica rubia, sentada sola. Decidí ir allá.

-Disculpa, ¿pero me puedo sentar?-ella me miró con los ojos marrones abiertos de par en par, con la boca levemente abierta. Estaba sorprendida. O eso pensé.

-¡Claro! No espero a nadie.-me contestó con una sonrisa enorme.

-Levy McGarden.-le tendí la mano.

-Lucy Heartfilia.-estrechamos las manos. Sentí que había hecho una amiga.

Después de varios minutos hablando con Lucy, el profesor de historia llegó. Un hombre vestido de traje deportivo-no me pregunten por qué-, que tenía unos ojos enormes moviéndose con agilidad, como si buscara a su presa. Su mirada calló en mí.

-Bueno, clase-dejó caer los pesados libros que llevaba sobre el escritorio, llamando la atención de todos-, tenemos una nueva alumna, ¡Levy McGarden!-todos se giraron a verme. Mi cara se transformó en un tomate vivo.- ¡Pase al frente y preséntese!- claro, que la nueva sea la víctima. Cuanta originalidad.

Caminé hacia el frente formulando mentalmente las palabras que diría, aunque no tenía ni idea de que decir. ¿Solo mi nombre y edad? ¿Y si me hacen preguntas? ¿Qué diría?

Todos me estaban viendo. Algunos completamente curiosos, y otros tratando de ocultar las risas.

-Bueno, soy Levy McGarden y tengo diecisiete. No hay mucho que contar, ¿no?-miré al profesor.

-¿Preguntas?-él me ignoro.

Varias manos se alzaron. El profesor eligió la mano del chico que baboseaba su cuaderno.

-¿Eres nueva en la ciudad? ¿Por qué te mudaste?

Y eso era lo que más temía. ¿Cómo respondía? _Tengo amnesia epiléptica transitoria y mis padres querían que me recuperara en paz. Bella historia, ¿no?_ No. Definitivamente no diría eso.

-Me mude por el trabajo de mi padre.

_Excelente mentira. Salvo que vives con tu tía. _

-¿De dónde vienes?-preguntó un chico a mi derecha. Pelo negro y ojos carmesí. Wow.

-Cofcof acosador cofcof-dijo uno. La mayoría se empezó a reír y el chico se puso colorado. Sentí pena por él.

El profesor calló a todos con un grito y me pidió/gritó que me sentara. Daba miedo.

-¿Por qué el traje deportivo?-le pregunté a Lucy cuando me senté.

-Es el entrenador del equipo de baloncesto.

-Ah.

Eso explicaba todo. El traje, la cara de estresado y los gritos.

La clase siguió normal. Estuvimos hablando sobre el Imperio Romano y sus primeras dinastías. Creo que era interesante, pero cuando uno tiene a un profesor con tendencia a gritar, era sumamente estresante.

Faltaban quince minutos para que terminara la hora. De repente, la puerta se abrió, rompiendo con la perfecta burbuja de silencio que había creado el profesor. Había un chico parado allí.

-Lo siento, llegué tarde.-se disculpó. Sentí un pinchazo en la sien. Okay, solo era un dolor de cabeza. Nada importante.

El profesor le gritó algo sobre llegar tarde y no sé qué más, cosa que él ignoró. Se sentó junto al chico del cuaderno. Traté de no observarlo pero me era imposible. Los ojos se me desviaban de la pizarra al chico, mientras sentía que mi dolor de cabeza aumentar cada vez más. Necesitaba dejar de mirarlo, o sino mi cabeza explotaría.

Sacudí la cabeza, apartando la mirada.

-Lucy-susurré-, ¿quién es él?-ella me sonrió con picardía.

-Gajeel Redfox.-sentí como mi respiración cambiaba de normal a una más acelerada. Lo que en un principio fue un dolor de cabeza, ahora era como una migraña.

Y para empeorar las cosas, justo en ese momento, él se volteó y me vio. Directo en los ojos.

.

.

...

**Holis se que me quieren tirar de un quinto pis por no actualizar hace un año, pero muchas cosas locas pasaron y no pude. Algún día lo actualizaré, pero mientras tanto aca les dejo una de mis recientes inspiraciones ?)**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
